Ice
by Inappropriate-sugartits
Summary: It's National Margerita Day and Jane is determined to celebrate. Thanks to BostonRocket and Joiedevivre2011 for all beta wonderfulness. DISCLAIMER - I do not own these characters #spoiler


**A/N 1 these girls aren't mine but I enjoy playing with them. *wink* Enjoy complete smut NSFW. I hope it's funny**

Ice

'Jane, you know I actually think I don't like margaritas as much as I remember. I guess college was a long time ago.' Maura swirled her now liquified drink, the ice long melted.

'Maura, come on. Really? We planned this weeks ago, February twenty second. Twenty two types of Margarita, I even baked special cupcakes, everything on the list. We have ice and fruit coming out our ears, I am not even going to get started on the amount of tequila we now own.' Jane stared Maura down until Maura shifted under her gaze.

Maura tipped the remaining liquid into her mouth and swallowed hard. Her eyes squeezed shut involuntarily as the flavour of the tequila coated her mouth, and her cheeks puffed out as she fought her gag reflex.

'Oh jeez, if you really don't like it, don't drink it. Especially when it's gone to mush like that.' Jane rounded the island and rubbed her hand up and down Maura's back. Maura pulled away from Jane, and forced a smile.

'What's next?'

A determination in Maura's voice sent Jane back around the island and to the mixer. 'Well next on the list is Italian. How appropriate.' Jane smiled at Maura and wiggled her eyebrows in a mock seductive way.

'As long as there is no tabasco in that one, then we are good.' Maura glanced at the offending glass beside her, still stained in the base with red chilli flecks. Jane watched the whole thing and let out a snigger as she reached for the amaretto. Pouring drinks wasn't Jane's speciality, so making them from scratch was proving difficult. She also was drinking more than Maura, as she was making four drinks per round and Maura was barely managing to finish one. Tearing open the Splenda, Jane gasped as the sachet tore completely and the powder distributed itself nicely over Maura's polished island.

Jane stood completely still as the powder also covered her face. She squinted her eyes to see Maura, who was staring back expressionless. Neither breathed for a few seconds until Jane found it too much and she released the breath she had been unconsciously holding with a puff of Splenda. Maura's face broke and the ringing sound of her laughter filled the room, instantly putting Jane at ease. Jane looked around at the island.

'God Maura, it's a shame you gave the maid a day off today.' Jane wheezed out while trying to catch her breath. It was Maura's turn to freeze as her mind couldn't process Jane's comment.

'Jane, -' Maura eventually spoke, 'I don't have a-'

'Maura. It. Was. A. Joke' Jane butted in before Maura got more flustered. 'I'll sort this out. I just can't, well I can believe. Whatever, hold on let me mix this.' Jane returned to the mixer and grabbed some more Splenda. Maura had returned to the stool and sat quietly watching. Jane carefully opened the sachet and managed to dump it all in the mixer. Hastily she also dumped the orange juice and limeade in and hit the switch. As she did, Maura, who had been watching intently, let out a yelp as the contents of the mixer shot out and sprayed everything within 5 feet of the mixer, including a furious Maura Isles and a suddenly terrified Jane Rizzoli.

Neither moved as margarita mix slid down their faces and through their hair. Jane shivered as it slid down her neck and under her t-shirt. Maura on the other hand, seemed to be steaming. Slowly Maura turned and headed around the island.

'Jane' Maura spoke and her voice sounded almost alien.

'Maura, please. That was a complete accident, I'll clean it up.' Jane voice was panicked as she turned and reached for a dishcloth to clear up. She let out a yelp as she felt her collar pull against her throat and ice slide down her back stopping at her waist. Squirming away she felt Maura push her against the counter and wrap her hands around her. Maura was clearly feeling brave as she pulled Jane's tank down and dropped some crushed ice down her front.

'No!' Jane squeaked and pushed back. 'Maura, I am gonna- ahhhh' The ice melted slowly down Jane's abs and was so cold she couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes darkened and she turned to face Maura, who took one look at Jane, squealed and dashed around the island away from her, holding on to the worktop as her feet slid through the margarita mix on the floor. Digging her hand into the crushed ice bag on the island, she waved her hand like a weapon but nothing was now going to deter Jane. She was covered in margarita mix, with ice soaking her front and back so she advanced. Maura realised Jane was not backing down and went to make a break for it, only to lose her footing and slip backwards. Jane forgot the game for a moment as she saw Maura tip backwards and threw her arms out to catch her. For a second she held Maura, before letting one hand drop and wander off, while the other stayed tightly around Maura.

'Oh Jane, thank you. I could have really- aahhhhhhhh' Maura wailed as she felt Jane's other arm circumnavigate her and the feeling of ice slide down the back of her vest. 'Jaaaaaaaaaaaane!'

Before Maura could pull away completely Jane managed to get a grip on the front of her vest and throw ice down into her décolletage. Maura stopped dead, looking right in Jane's eyes. Jane was panting hard and her eyes were black. A smirk played on Jane's lips as she leaned in, claiming her prize. The kiss was warm, despite the cold water dripping from their torsos. It was also slightly sour as both lips tasted of lime and tequila. Surprisingly given those flavours Maura was the one to attempt to deepen the kiss, only for a moment though before she tucked her now ice cold hand down the back of Jane's shorts and grabbed her ass. Instead of pulling away Jane pushed closer, letting her tongue slide down to Maura's jaw as she followed the dripping alcohol. She kissed along Maura's jawline and Maura let her head fall back giving Jane more access.  
'We should-' Maura gulped air as she tried to speak. 'We should try to get ourselves cleaned up.'

'We can shower,' Jane paused her assault to answer, 'in a while, but let me help you out of those clothes.' Slipping her hands into Maura's waistband, she tugged at the vest and pulled it up, over Maura's head. Water dripped freely down Maura's back and front, mixing with the margarita mix on her heaving chest. Jane halted all movements as she took in the sight before her. She didn't know whether to laugh at how funny Maura looked covered in Margarita mix, take her right there over the counter or cry at her own god damn luck at managing to land the goddess in front of her. She smirked as she decided on a mix of the first two, pulled Maura to her using the waistband of her denim hot pants.

Their lips met softly as they both giggled at the mess they had made. 'Jane you're so sticky' Maura's hands were having trouble running smoothly up Jane's arms as the liquid began to dry leaving a sugary, sticky residue.

Jane pulled Maura's thigh between her legs and whispered 'Yeah, I am' with snigger.

'Oh Jane, you are vulgar,' Maura mock scolded as she raised her thigh against Jane's core.

'And you, my love, adore it. I gotta admit-' Jane dipped her lips to Maura's neck and sucked, feeling the legs encasing her thigh give way slightly. '-you are pretty sticky yourself. I think I may have to clean you up a bit.'

'Well if you think that is best.' Maura's voice was barely a breath as Jane continued by pulling her hair back and kissing and licking up behind each of her ears, one at a time. The only sounds for several minutes were Jane's lips investigating and thoroughly cleaning Maura's shoulders and Maura's responding moans. Soon Maura's groans increased in volume and Jane kissed around to her back and pushed her hair over her shoulder. Jane nipped Maura's shoulder softly while she unclasped her bra and shirked it off a Maura's shoulders. Quickly she pulled off her own tank and sports bra and pulled their torsos together, returning her lips to Maura's shoulders and her hands to a pair of rather sticky breasts.

'I should take care of those,' Jane spoke in Maura's ear, feeling Maura shake slightly because of Jane's hot breath.

In moments Maura was sitting on her counter, with Jane lavished attention on each of her breasts. One hand pinched and rolled a nipple while her tongue flicked the other before taking it into her mouth to suck the sticky alcohol from it. Jane carefully used the flat of her tongue to remove all the mess, and Maura responded by wrapping her legs around Jane's waist to pull her impossibly closer. Moving to the other nipple, Maura let out an animalistic groan that sent heat pooling to Jane's core. As soon as she had sufficiently cleaned Maura's chest, and tortured appropriately, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and picked her up, only to walk out of the mess on the floor and lie Maura down on the other side of the island. Her head swam with the effect and smells of the tequila and the impossibly intoxicating woman below her.

'Jane, please don't stop.' Maura reached up and pulled Jane down for a searing kiss that did nothing to satiate the throbbing between both pairs of legs. Their breasts pressed together deliciously, providing more stimulation than either expected. Maura was rolling her hips up steadily until Jane pulled away briefly earning a mew of displeasure from her blonde lover.

'Wait baby,' Jane panted as she undid Maura shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear. Removing her own as well, Jane returned to their former position but leaned slightly to the side, supporting herself on an elbow. She captured Maura's lips as she felt Maura's hands clasp her breasts and squeeze carefully before rolling over her almost painfully erect nipples.

'So sticky,' Maura murmured into Jane's mouth and rolled them over so she was straddling Jane. Jane felt Maura's wet heat on her stomach and reached for it as Maura sucked slightly on one of her nipples. Both women gasped at the sensations, their bodies reacting instinctively. Jane's torso arched and pressed her breast to Maura's mouth and Maura found herself grinding slightly on to Jane's hand. Jane cupped Maura's core and dragged her middle finger up slowly, carefully over a rock hard clit. Maura quaked above her as electricity shot through her. The vibrations of her moans reverberated through Jane's nipple, as Maura almost ceased all movement to focus on the pleasure Jane was giving her. Jane clenched her teeth as her arousal started to become unbearable. Her eyes closed as she focused on sensations. The feeling of having the woman writhing on top of her. She would never get used to it, every time felt different, better. More.

'Maur,' Jane hissed as she dragged two fingers around Maura's clit then pushed them down and inside, and felt them become encased in solid heat. Maura seemed to stop breathing for a few moments and Jane barely registered that she had started rocking against her hand. Moving her thumb slightly, she nudged it against Maura's clit and was rewarded with a long, drawn out growl from the sweaty woman on top of her. Pulling herself up with her abs, she crossed her legs and readjusted Maura in her lap. Nestling her head in the crook of Maura's neck she alternated blowing cold air on to her pulse point and sucking it softly while increasing the strength of her thrusts. On her second more powerful thrust her wrist rocked back into her own clit.

'Aahhhh,' she squeezed her eyes together as a modicum of relief rolled over her. As fast as it came it left again and again her wrist came to her aid. The harder she thrust into Maura the faster she approached her climax. Maura had begun rocking harder, making Jane's hand slam against herself. Jane struggled to continue as she felt Maura's climax begin to wrap itself around her fingers pulling her in.

All Maura could hear was the blood pounding in her head, all she could feel was Jane's moans vibrating through her neck and into her chest. She knew she was close. She knew Jane was close and slid a hand between them and over Jane's clit. It took all her strength to hold off her own orgasm long enough so when she felt and heard Jane cry out and still, she dropped her head back and her orgasm crashed over her in waves. She rocked slowly across Jane's thumb bringing herself down slowly, and circled her fingers around Jane's clit until Jane twitched, nudged her away and fell slowly backwards to the floor again. Maura sat where she was, dazed and unsure if she could actually move. Her legs felt like jelly and her head spun.

'That. Was. Amazing.' Jane spoke in breaths, as she raised her hands to cover her face. A smile played on her lips.

'Yes, Jane it was. We need to move though. If I can walk, that is.' Maura used her hands to pull herself back of Jane's lap, awkwardly trying to lift a leg over Jane. 'Oh my god, ow.'

Jane cracked an eyelid to watch Maura try to bring her legs together and smirked. 'Well Maura it appears I-'

'Dont you dare, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. No crass jokes about this. It hurts too much.' Maura made a slightly pained 'O' with her mouth as she rubbed her hips then let out an uncomfortable laugh. 'You are lucky it was worth it. Remind me to stretch next time.'

Jane beamed up at her then reached out both hands. 'Help me up. Let's get cleaned up. I dread to think how long this will take to get out of our hair.'

Maura rolled slightly unsurely onto her knees, testing out how steady she was then when she was confident she could, she reached out for Jane. Jane swung her legs around and let Maura pull her up onto her knees and into her arms.

'Baby, this has been the best National Margarita Day ever.' Maura looked wide eyed into Jane's eyes for a long moment and smiled lazily. 'In fact it may have been our best date night ever.'

Jane looked back with the same lazy smile. 'How did I get so lucky? I mean 6 months ago you were holding on to a suspect package, using my brother's beard as an itch satisfier. Now we're here. Nothing and everything has changed. I love you.'

'I love you. Always remember that,' Maura replied sincerely.

Their foreheads met first as they spent another precious moment confirming they knew every speck of colour in each other's eyes before they kissed each other gently. They stayed like that for another minute before they broke apart slowly and refocused on each other.

Jane cocked her head towards the stairs and Maura nodded. They stood slowly, slipping arms around each other gently and surveyed the room before laughing and heading towards the shower.

**A/N 2. Please review. I'm working hard to get better. I live for these characters and am trying to get them Perfect. Thank you. PS more Sam next week**


End file.
